Sonrisa
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Eric no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que echaba de menos las sonrisas de Fujishima, hasta que dejó de verlas día tras día."


**Disclaimer:** Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen y eso.

 **Advertencia:** Leer antes K All Character, el capitulo de Fujishima. A ver, que si no se lee tampoco pasa nada, pero vamos, es un consejo xD

~.

— ¿Sabías que los pulpos tienen tres corazones?

Fujishima habla con voz queda, casi ausente. Lleva semanas arrojando datos sobre pulpos sin venir a cuento a todos y cada uno de los miembros de Homra y Eric no pasa por alto la expresión incómoda de Kusanagi cada vez que Fujishima menciona a los octópodos.

Tampoco ignora que desde el _incidente_ de Heinrich, el pelirrojo no ha vuelto a probar ningún plato que llevara carne, pescado o marisco.

Algún día le preguntara al respecto.

—No.

—Además son muy inteligentes –continúa Fujishima. Aunque sus serias facciones denoten ese desinterés tan natural que arrastra a todas partes, Eric percibe el rastro de emoción, orgullo. De una pasión contagiosa que aparece cada vez que el pelirrojo habla sobre animales. –Son capaces de escapar de laberintos creados por humanos. También son muy empáticos y cada pulpo tiene su personalidad y hay personas que le caen bien y otras que les caen mal.

Eric le escucha con atención. No tenía ni idea de pulpos, pero la apasionante voz de Fujishima tiene un efecto casi hipnótico, tan atrayente que no puede, ni quiere, parar de escucharle. Mantiene las manos dentro de los bolsillos y acaricia el objeto que hay en su interior.

A cada palabra del pelirrojo, Eric siente que su instinto no le ha fallado.

—Creo que Heinrich habría sido más feliz en libertad que viviendo conmigo.

— ¿Por qué? –pregunta Eric. Recuerda aquella tarde en el centro comercial donde estuvieron más de una hora decidiendo que tanque comprar para que el pulpo estuviera cómodo y que tipo de alimentos serían mejor para él. Fujishima compró varios libros sobre pulpos y durante todo el camino hasta que llegaron al bar, no dejó de contarle emocionado los planes que tenía para Heinrich.

—Porque los pulpos son unos escapistas por naturaleza. –Cuando Eric tiene dudas y recurre a Fujishima para que se las explique, este siempre le habla despacio, con palabras sencillas y un tono tan suave, que Eric tiene que concentrarse para no perderse en su voz. —Son capaces de meterse por cualquier tipo de grieta y salir huyendo. El tanque que compramos era demasiado pequeño y seguro que Heinrich habría vuelto a escaparse.

Aunque su voz suene tan entusiasta, Eric no es capaz de percibir el brillo en los ojos de Fujishima. Esa chispa que ilumina su rostro y por muy mal día que tenga, siempre termina animándole. No le hace falta ni dirigirle la palabra, una sola sonrisa acompañada de los ojos brillantes y el gracioso hoyuelo de mejilla derecha, y su día parece un poco mejor que hace unos minutos.

No lleva mucho en Homra, pero una de las cosas de las cosas que Eric se ha dado cuenta desde que está allí es que cuando está cerca de Fujishima, tiene muchas más razones para sonreír. Y ver al pelirrojo tan decaído, tan distante, le deja una extraña sensación en el estómago.

El suave objeto escondido en su bolsillo pesa, y Eric no tiene ni idea de cómo dárselo sin quedar como un imbécil.

—Habrías encontrado la forma para mantenerlo.

Fujishima se encoge de hombros. Permanecen en silencio durante unos minutos y Eric interpreta que no quiere hablar más del tema. Pero el pelirrojo se recuesta en el sofá y continúa hablando con aire ausente.

—De todos modos la esperanza de vida de los pulpos es muy corta. Algunas especies ni siquiera alcanzan el año de vida, así que Heinrich y yo no habríamos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

Eric escucha a Fujishima suspirar y su mirada termina perdida más allá de las paredes del bar. El local está prácticamente vacío y Eric agradece esos momentos de paz y silencio donde puede respirar tranquilo sin necesidad de mantener sus cinco sentidos alerta en todo momento. Pero aquellos minutos que pasa en silencio al lado de Fujishima se tornan tan incómodos, tan asfixiantes, que Eric manda todo a la mierda y llama la atención del pelirrojo tirándole de la manga de la sudadera. Este se gira y se le queda mirando con una expresión tan confusa, tan afligida, que Eric se ve obligado a apartar la mirada.

Aprieta con más fuerza su sudadera y Fujishima termina por estirar la palma de la mano. A toda prisa, Eric saca el objeto de su bolsillo y lo coloca sobre su mano.

Fujishima enarca una ceja cuando observa el pequeño pulpo de peluche de color rojo que descansa en su palma. Eric evita su mirada a toda costa y se concentra en los restos de patatas fritas que riegan el suelo.

—A este no se lo van a comer. A no ser que se lo des a alguno de los perros que tienes en casa, claro –nervioso, juguetea con los cordones de su sudadera. De verdad que agradece que estén ellos dos solos en el bar, porque si no tendría que enfrentarse a una cantidad de preguntas que no sabría cómo responder.

Y es que ni él mismo sabe por qué lo hizo. Tan solo estaba caminando y de repente, en el escaparate de una tienda, lo vio. El peluche de un pulpo pequeño y rojizo, con una sonrisa estúpida y ojos saltones. Durante un buen rato, no fue capaz de apartar la mirada de ese maldito peluche y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba dentro de la tienda, comprobando que nadie se fijaba en él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el peluche estaba en su bolsillo y él salió de la tienda muy dignamente.

La sola idea le parecía ridícula, un impulso estúpido que no tenía ni idea de donde había salido. Incluso se le paso por la cabeza la idea de regresar a la tienda y dejar el pulpo en su sitio. Pero entonces, la mirada triste y ausente de Fujishima regresaba a su mente con una fuerza violentísima y en lo único que podía pensar era en la cara que pondría cuando le diera el peluche.

Porque Eric no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que echaba de menos las sonrisas de Fujishima, hasta que dejó de verlas día tras día.

Da un fuerte respingo cuando siente la mano del pelirrojo sobre la suya. Sube de golpe la cabeza y una sensación de dulce sabor se desborda por su pecho cuando Fujishima le dirige la mejor de sus sonrisas, esa que ilumina su rostro y sus ojos son más brillantes que nunca. Eric contiene el aliento. Hay cantidad de expresiones que tiene grabadas en la mente. Recuerda las facciones felices y las carcajadas de sus padres en una tarde de invierno que la pasaron cocinando galletas con forma de animales. Por mucho que lo intente, no es capaz de olvidar el rostro retorcido y la sonrisa maliciosa que le dirigía su dueño cada vez que le decía que había sido un perro malo y que debía castigarle.

El semblante dulce y sereno de Totsuka, la mirada imponente de Mikoto e incluso el ceño fruncido de Yata cuando le llama chihuahua, están más que memorizadas. Pero, de una forma u otra, siempre es aquella expresión de Fujishima la que le llena de esperanza, de luz. De una calidez tan embriagadora que teme haberse vuelto adicto a ella, porque si Fujishima sonríe, si le sonríe a él, significa que las cosas están un poco mejor.

—Muchas gracias.

Eric vuelve a apartar la mirada. Las mejillas sonrosadas, un gracioso mohín en su rostro.

La mano de Fujishima todavía sobre la suya.

—Solo es un peluche.

Aunque Eric no le ve, se imagina a la perfección la sonrisa del pelirrojo, tan plena, tan delicada. Como si una simple brisa pudiera arrastrarla.

—No –un cosquilleo le recorre entero cuando Fujishima entrelaza los dedos con los suyos y ante todo pronóstico, Eric no hace nada por apartarle. –Es mucho más.

Es el principio de todo lo que está por llegar.

~.

 **N/A:** Que Eric le regaló un peluche de un pulpo a Fuji después de lo de Heinrich, es canon. Y que es un poco cleptómano, pues también. Para que nos vamos a engañar xD Pd: la semana pasada mi compi (con el que hago cosplay de fujieric y muuchos más) me regaló un peluche de un pulpo rojo muy mono y me dijo "toma, un Heinrich" y bueno, ahora queremos hacernos fotos fujieric con ese peluche y en verdad de ahí viene el fic XD

Cualquier cosa review y muchas gracias por leer :3


End file.
